


Pleasure to Meet You

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dragged to the gym one night by Eren, Armin learns that maybe a gym membership wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trick_Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trick_Fantasy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, senpai~
> 
> (The rough idea came to me like two months ago and I finally reopened it and I just threw this together, I don't even know. I'm sorry. I proofed half of it...it's a train wreck I'm sorry ;_;)

I don’t exactly know how he did it, but Eren had managed to drag me to the gym after months and weeks and days of asking me. And by the shit-eating grin adorning his face as he looked up at me from the bench with barbells in his hands, I knew that he felt accomplished.

And all I could do was roll my eyes and force everything in me to _not_ let him drop the weights on himself.

I felt uncomfortable, and overdressed. I stood over my best friend in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white and very oversized sweatshirt while he was in a pair of shorts and a wifebeater. It wasn’t a look I was very fond of outside of my bed, but here I was wearing it surrounded by ripped, shirtless men covered in sweat; their grunting permeating the room until the sound was nothing more than a dull rumble.

I looked back down to Eren who had his eyebrows furrowed, pushing the weights above him. And being the good spotter I was, I kept my eyes on him from then on as to not let him hurt himself.

The actions continued in a repetitive rhythm while I continued down the path of boredom. Spending the night at the gym wasn’t exactly my idea of fun. It was nearly midnight, there were still a few men scattered about and I would have much rather been at home, curled up in my bed with a book. 

I was pulled out of my daze when a finger snapped in front of my face.

“Earth to Armin, come in Armin.”

My thick eyebrows furrowed as I looked at him, eyes slowly starting to focus. Eren had moved from the bench and now was standing in front of me, face to face.

“What?” I asked, shaking my head. “I think I’m just getting tired.” I tacked on. It was getting late after all and we’d been here a while.

The boy in front of me let out a long sigh and threw his head back. “You have to play wingman, man!”

I shook my head again and squinted at him. “W-wingman? What? Why?”

_This was not part of the agreement, Eren! What are you talking about?_

Eren turned away from me and I followed his gaze to the treadmill not that far from where we were standing in the strength training area.

“Are you serious, Eren? You don’t need a wingman with Jean. The entire population of Stonhess university _knows_ about you and Je-“

“ _What_?”

I whipped my head back at him and squinted once more. “You two aren’t very discreet.”

Eren moved his hand up to his face, covering his now red cheeks.

“Are you serious?” he asked, voice muffled from his hand. I nodded, and he cringed. “Man we were trying to be so careful…”

“You two are so obviously already in each others pants—“

“God damn it.” Eren muttered, hanging his head. “Well, there goes the fun in that.”

I sighed quietly and prodded his shoulder with my finger. “Sorry to burst your bubble. Can we go though?” I asked, fighting back a yawn.

Eren lifted his head up to look at me before grinning. “Let’s hit the sauna for a bit and then we can go, okay?”

I glared at Eren but reluctantly agreed. We made our way through the gym to the change room to get out of our work out clothes. I tossed my pants and sweatshirt into a locker before quickly tying a white gym towel around my waist. I locked the locker and hooked the key onto the side of the towel before turning to Eren who was patting down the pockets on his gym shorts.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, raising an eyebrow as I watched my friend frantically looking for something.

“I think I left my phone somewhere.” he muttered, standing up and closing his locker. “I’ll meet you in the sauna, go warm it up for me.” I rolled my eyes at the statement as he added, “I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

Before I could even get a word out, Eren was out of the change room and on the search for his phone. I looked around for a moment before trying to recall where the sauna was. I walked out of the change room and followed the signs to the opposite end of the gym where the sauna and hot tub were. I looked back to see Eren moving around the area we had been in before pushing the door open to be met with a cloud of steam.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim room. There was steam all around and from what I could see there were only two other occupants. I moved to sit on the side of the room that was still empty. I sat back and made sure I was covered with the towel. The fact there were two other men in front of me made me feel slightly self aware. And when one of the two men left, it only worsened.

Time continued to tick by and I kept my eyes on the floor. After a few moments I heard movement and looked up to see the man pour water on the hot rocks, filling the room back up with steam.

Where was Eren?

I sighed quietly to myself and sat back against the wall, letting my head fall back against the wood. I figured I didn’t need Eren with me to relax. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting my limbs relax and my eyes close.

Though my eyes opened a few minutes later when I heard a quiet shuffle across from me. The man who was still rather hard to see was looking in my direction with what looked to be a small smirk on his face. And before I could really even compute what was going on, he had moved across the room to sit next to me. I eyed him warily.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” he stated, his voice smooth as silk. With him being in such close proximity, I could see that he was blond like I was, with thick eyebrows to match.

“I- I was dragged here b-by my fr-friend.” I stuttered, not sure if my face was heating up because of the sauna or embarrassment. Usually I was confident in my speech but something about him…

The man grinned at me and nodded, turning himself to face me better. “And where is that friend now?”

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and I was sure it was so loud that the man beside me could hear it. Between his voice and the handsome face, it was no wonder I was acting this way. My eyes dropped from his face and I could have died at the sight of the defined body in front of me. There was no way this man was real. I was in the midst of heat stroke for sure, and I was just hallucinating. I had to have been.

I cleared my throat and blinked before looking back up to the man’s face. He was definitely still there. “He said he lost his phone.” I mumbled with a shaky voice, looking to the floor. “And said he’d meet me in here but…” I trailed off, shaking my head at the realization that he had completely tricked me. “He’s probably got caught up with his boyfriend.”

The man hummed quietly and I could see him nodding in my peripherals. “What’s your name?”

The question was simple though not one I was expecting. I was expecting something along the lines of ‘some friend’ or ‘sounds like a winner’ but I was glad with the change of subject.

“I’m Armin.” I said quietly, looking back up to meet the handsome stranger’s eyes.

He smiled down at me as our eyes met before reply. “It is very nice to meet you Armin. I’m Erwin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Erwin leaned forward and I shuddered as I felt his breath against my ear. “Armin…” he whispered softly, causing my heart to race even more as he sounded out each letter. “I’m normally not so forward but you are a very beautiful boy.” he continued, keeping his voice low in my ear.

“Th-thank you.” I squeaked, feeling my cheeks redden even more, so very glad for the dark setting.

The older man sat back and looked at me with a small smile still on his lips. In the dim light I could see his blue eyes looking back at me and god there was no way in hell he was real. But I realized very quickly that he was in fact very real. And he knew damn well what he was doing to me.

Erwin leaned forward into me and let his lips lightly brush against mine. My heart was racing and I wasn’t sure what to do, but pushing him away was the last thing on my mind. The room was hot, understandably so, and my brain wasn’t working at its max speed. I was drowning in the steam and the scent of the man pressing against me. So I did the first thing that slowly made its way into my mind — I kissed him back.

I could feel the man smile against my lips as I pressed back. One of his hands moved to my side as the other moved into my hair, pushing it back as he deepened the kiss. I took a chance and playfully nipped at his lip just before his tongue pushed into my mouth, and I let him explore the new territory.

Slowly, Erwin manoeuvred me to the corner of the room, turning me to press against the wall. But I didn’t mind where I sat, I just wanted the kiss to continue. His tongue was sweet against mine; minty. I moved my hands up to cup his cheeks as I brought one of my legs down from the bench to set my foot on the floor to give him more room to lean. I felt Erwin’s hand slowly move across my stomach, and I could feel the electricity of the butterflies starting to swarm. This was completely and utterly not like anything I had ever done before, but with the gorgeous man in front of me showing interest, who was I to say no? I was an adult that could make my own decisions.

I hummed quietly as Erwin broke the kiss to brush his lips down my jaw to my neck, suckling lightly at the skin. The hair raised at the back of my neck at the feeling and as his hand brushed across my hips, I couldn’t help but arch my back which caused me to press more against him.

Erwin chuckled softly and moved the hand out of my hair and down my side. With both of his hands on my hips, he lifted me with ease to pull me towards him, which only made me slide more onto my back. He sat up a bit with a devious look on his face as he looked down at me. His tongue ran across his bottom lip as his eyes moved over my body, and once more I started to feel extremely self aware. I was fully aware that I was burning up, and I was fully aware of my towel tenting up around my cock. And when his eyes was met with it, I saw them widen and he seemed thrilled.

He turned his body slightly and brought his hands down to wrap around both of my thighs, propping them up on the bench on either side of him. His hands slowly moved along my legs, slowly pushing the towel up. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched the man look at my body, taking in the sight with his eyes and his hands. My heart was sure to burst through my chest any moment.

Erwin’s hands moved up under the towel to my hips and I shivered, despite the fact that we were in a very hot sauna. His fingers lightly danced across my skin before sliding back down my legs.

“Just say no if you are uncomfortable.” he said quietly, letting his hands trail down my legs right to my feet. I nodded, and Erwin sat up on his knees to bend over me, peppering kisses across my chest. He _definitely_ had to hear my heart racing by now.

But he continued on just like before, not hearing the pounding in my chest which was all I could hear. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the man’s lips moving across my skin, lowering down to my stomach where the butterflies were going haywire. I shuddered slightly as he pressed light kisses across my abdomen, letting his hair fall forward to slowly graze across my skin. I knew he could feel my movement by the grin forming on his lips.

Erwin continued to trail his actions south and I found one of my hands absentmindedly stroking the back of his head, letting my fingers move through the short hair at the back of his head as I slowly felt myself slipping away from reality.

Though it didn’t last long and I was brought back to earth at the feeling of the man’s teeth sinking into me at my hip. I couldn’t help the groan that escaped me, and I was once more fully aware of my surroundings. And I was about to say something, but he had started to lightly suck where he had bitten.

I barely knew the man and he was claiming me.

And I really couldn’t find it within me to complain. His mouth was magic.

Erwin pressed a few more kisses along my hips before I felt the towel moving away. Once again self aware, I lifted my head to see Erwin looking down at what he had uncovered. He quickly glanced up at me before back down, letting his tongue dart across his bottom lip. He shifted slightly on the bench and lowered himself, pushing my leg closest to the wall up towards my chest. The position forced me back down on my back, and I let out a quiet whimper when I felt the hot mouth nibbling the inside of my thigh. He bit and licked playfully at my leg, paying attention to everything surrounding where I needed him most.

But finally, after what felt like forever, I felt his tongue slowly flick over the head of my cock and I couldn’t keep back the quiet moan that escaped my mouth.

“That is exactly what I like to hear, Armin.” the older man spoke quietly against the sensitive skin before slowly starting to tease around the head.

Erwin’s hands slowly moved up the sides of my thighs before wrapping one around the base of my cock. He slowly worked his hand as he continued to tease me, causing whine after moan after whimper to escape me. And it felt like hours before he finally moved his mouth around me completely, lowering himself to take me in as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly raised himself up. The feeling was nearly overwhelming and I could feel myself tremble under his touch.

“Holy fuck…” I whined quietly as he repeated the action. I threw a hand over my face as I let the other play with his hair. grip tightening every time my toes curled.

Erwin hummed around my cock, pleased with the noises I was making as he continued to bob his head.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Erwin halted his movements but stayed low, mouth still around me. And it was then that I was thankful we were in a corner that would not be seen by whoever was poking their head in unless they looked right around the door.

“Armin? You still in here?”

I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my lip trying to calm my nerves. Eren was the last person that needed to see me in this position. I took a deep breath before answering.

“Yeah.” 

“Hurry up. Jean is butthead and I want to get out of here.”

A million things I could say back to him, but I wasn’t about to complain about being sent to the sauna alone. Not anymore, that is.

“I-I’ll be out in a minute.” I managed to get out as Erwin’s mouth slowly started to move again. “I’ll quickly change and meet y-you in the lobby.” I tacked on before the man’s mouth was on me again.

“Okay, see you soon.” the boy answered before letting the door close.

As soon as we were back in the darkness of the sauna and alone, Erwin chuckled quietly.

“You are a good actor, Armin.” he mumbled softly against the sensitive skin.

I groaned quietly, cut off from replying to the compliment. Erwin’s movements quickened from that point on, bobbing his head skillfully as his hand continued to work the base of my cock. I didn’t want the moment to end, but I knew it would any minute. And it would beat having to explain why I was taking so long to get out of the sauna to Eren.

And within minutes, Erwin had managed to throw me over the edge with his tongue teasing over the head. I peeked my eyes open after a moment, catching my breath. Erwin slowly lapped up the mess before sitting up, grinning down at me. I slowly sat up, leaning back on one hand as I reached up with the other, wiping the man’s chin where cum had dribbled from his lips. With a raised eyebrow, he took my thumb into his mouth to clean it off and if it weren’t for Eren waiting for me in the lobby, I would have wanted him to continue.

But that just wasn’t how it worked out. Instead, I leaned forward to capture Erwin’s lips with mine once more, not caring about the taste. I just wanted to remember the way his tongue felt against mine. And I was reluctant to pull away a moment later, but I knew that if I didn’t, I would never leave.

I stood up and I gathered my towel that was once again tightened it around my waist, unhooking the key so I was ready to open my locker.

“You should definitely come back some time.” Erwin said, grabbing my hand before I could walk away.

I smiled down at him. “My friend is here a lot, so maybe.”

I saw the corner of Erwin’s lips twitch up and he nodded. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Armin.” he muttered as he moved my hand up to brush his lips against my knuckles.

My heart skipped at the action and with shaky legs I exited the sauna.

I looked around to see that the gym had cleared out considerably and for that I was thankful. As quickly as I could manage, I made my way back to the change room and cleaned myself off properly before throwing my clothes back on. I grabbed the duffle bag I had brought with a change of clothes and threw the gym clothes inside before throwing it over my shoulder. Making sure I had everything, I left the change room and quickly made my way down to the lobby where I found Eren sitting on the bench by the door.

He looked up at me before raising his eyebrow.

“You’re flushed.” he stated before standing up.

I blinked before shaking my head. “I just rushed down here, and I was just in the sauna.”

Eren squinted his eyes slightly before nodding and turning to the door. “Fair enough. You were in there for a while. If I hadn’t put my clothes back on I would have gone in there to make sure you were okay.”

“I was okay.”

“Relaxed?” he asked, glancing at me as he opened the front door to the lobby.

I bit the inside of my lip as I walked through the door behind him and nodded. “Definitely relaxed.” I stayed quiet as we walked to his car and as soon as we had buckled ourselves in I turned my head towards him in the drivers seat. “How often do you come here?”

Eren stopped himself from turning the key in the ignition and turned to me, eyebrow raised once more. “Why do you ask? What did you hear?”

I blinked slowly at him, not really sure if I wanted to know why he seemed on edge with that. “No reason, I was just curious. When are you coming back?”

Eren looked away from me as he turned the key and set the gear into drive. “I don’t know, maybe tomorrow. Maybe the next day. What’s got you so interested?”

I turned my head away from the boy beside me to look out the window as we drove out of the parking lot.

“No reason.”

Eren hummed quietly before speaking. “I’ll get the answer out of you one day.”

And I knew he would, but I was going to keep Erwin to myself for a little while before Eren found out.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
